It's Me
by Chibi-Angels
Summary: Coming back after 3 years of leaving Kei, Hikari now Seijuro Sooyeon was here to give Kei a challenge that would make them end up as married couple or not? The challenge is... Find me simple right? But Hikari isn't Hikari anymore but Sooyeon... So will Kei suceed or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: S.A. doesn't belongs to me (sadly) T^T**

**Please leave you reviews and Thank you ^^**

* * *

Hikari sighed; she has been working for 8 hours straight for her company. Her brother was also a part-owner but still she does most of the job. Currently she is working on her company Seijuro; she doesn't want her real identity to be exposed after she left the S.A and him 3 years ago.

She cut all of her connections with them believing it'll be better and she was known in the business world as Seijuro Sooyeon aka S.S. She looked at the picture on her desk, S.A and Yahiro with Sakura. Those were the times they're happy and carefree.

Now Hikari changed, she was more mature but still the old Hikari is there. She cut her hair until her shoulders making her look different yet pretty. One thing she kept from her past was the ring Kei gave her when they graduated and also, the day before she left him. She traced the outline of the ring, it was Takishima's ring passed from generation to generation. She felt extremely lucky for holding this ring. She sighed for the nth time today. No matter where she looks at it Seijuro Sooyeon was now Hanazano Hikari.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello Seijuro Sooyeon speaking" she said in a well mannered voice. "Ms. Hanazono?" she smiled, it was just her most trusted secretary, Mira. Mira was a middle-aged woman who works for the siblings. "What is it Mira-sama?" Hikari asked. "Ms. Hanazono the Japan branch has a problem that needs your help" Mira replied. Hikari paused for awhile; it might be a good time to return back to her home country. "No worries Mira-sama… I'll go" she said. Mira thanked her and hung up.

'Hope you'll know it's me' Hikari thought eyeing a certain boy in the picture. She went home and started packing. Atsushi her brother will handle their main branch in New York. 'I should go visit Kaname-sama first' she thought. Her flight was quickly arranged and she'll leave tonight.

Hikari finally step foot on Japan. Good thing reporters weren't there or it would be hard for her to get away from them. Hikari saw her butler, Sebastian (every butlers name are Sebastian right? XD)

"Welcome home Ms. Hanazono" Sebastian greeted. Everyone that are close to the siblings knows there real identity. Hikari smiled.

Inside the car…

"Takishima Corps. right?" Sebastian asked. Hikari smiled, all their workers know her well. She glanced at the window seeing how Japan had change for 3 years. She also noticed the billboard that has the Takishima Family on it. She smiled they seem close now. She rested her head on the car seat, been awhile since she had a break. Seijuro was the one of the biggest company in the world, better than the Takishima's which surprise Hikari. She was still reminiscing when Sebastian said they have arrived. Hikari thanked Sebastian and went out of the car. This is it, Takishima's main branch.

She casually walked inside; she was still wearing her airport fashion which caught employees' attention. She was wearing a white polo shirt, jeggings and high heels. She still has her scarf on too. She went to the receptionist. "Hello" Hikari greeted with a warming smile. "Hello ma'am" the receptionist answered. "I'm here to talk to Kaname Takishima" she said. "Did you make an appointment?" the receptionist questioned. Dang! She forgot about the appointments but she is Seijuro Sooyeon maybe she can but in. "Oh no I didn't but can you check if he can fit me in?" Hikari asked sweetly. The receptionist was angry at Hikari for demanding new things. The receptionist was new so she didn't have that much patience. "I'm sorry ma'am but we can't fit you in" the receptionist smiled sweetly. 'Liar' Hikari thought, she noticed this receptionist was new so she let it slip but she won't leave until she talked with Kaname-sama.

"Did you try calling your boss?" Hikari said in her bitter-sweet voice. Then the receptionist snapped. "MA'AM I TOLD YOU THAT WE CAN'T FIT YOU IN" now everyone was listening, but they were cut off by the main receptionist. "Ma'am please excuse our receptionist here, she is new" the middle aged woman said. "Ah it's fine I really would like to talk to Kaname-sama" Hikari said. "May I ask who you are?" the middle aged woman asked. Hikari was about to say 'Hanazono Hikari' but cut herself. "Sooyeon, Seijuro Sooyeon" she said. The workers gasped. The owner of Seijuro Corps was shouted by a new receptionist. The new receptionist was afraid her job was gonna end. "Ma'am Mr. Takishima is on the last floor" the other receptionist said, she has called Mr. Takishima awhile ago.

Hikari knocked on Mr. Takishima's door. "Come in" she heard the old man say. "Nice seeing you Ms. Seijuro" Kaname said bowing at Hikari. Hikari laughed, while Kaname raised a brow. "So you don't remember me Kaname-sama" Hikari said giving the same flowers on Izumi's grave.

Kaname eyed the girl in front of him. "Hikari Hanazono?" he questioned. "The one and only" Hikari smiled at Kaname. Kaname laughed, he also missed the girl who left. "Why did you left?" Kaname asked. "My parents died and me and my brother studied abroad luckily we hook up some business and here we are as the 'Seijuro's' the world has known." Hikari explained. "Sorry dear for your parents" Kaname replied. "It's fine Kaname-sama" Hikari said waving both her hands. "Still wearing it?" Kaname asked as soon as he noticed the very familiar ring he gave Kei. "Ah yeah" Hikari answered sheepishly.

"Here to see Kei?" Hikari tensed a bit but hide it and thought of an idea. "Remember the thing I said about marrying Takishima?" Hikari looked at Kaname. "Ah yes I remember still on it?" Kaname asked. Hikari nodded. "Yeah, so I was thinking I would make Takishima look for me for a certain amount of time" Hikari said. Kaname laughed this girl never fail to amuse him. "How?" Kaname asked. "I'll leave a letter to you and you give it to Takishima, and then he'll search for Hikari Hanazono" Hikari explained getting a ball pen from her bag. Kaname gave her some papers and she started writing the letter.

_Dear Takishima, _

_Guess who this is? Yup it's me Hikari. I'm back now. I missed you so much. After 3 years the only one who holds my heart is you and remember the ring you gave me still wearing it. So how are you? I bet you're fine as always but don't overwork yourself ok? I'm watching you Takishima! Up for a challenge?_

_I won't tell you where I am now, but I'll keep an eye on you. Go search everywhere but let see if you can find me. It won't be too hard for you right? Say hi to everyone for me! I love you Takishima! _

_With love_

_Hikari 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Kei clutched the letter his grandfather gave to him. 'You're still the same Hikari' Kei thought smirking. This might be her greatest challenge. 'Let the games begin' Kei thought. He was at the Takishima's main branch as always busy with his work.

"KEI!" a female voice was heard booming in the corridor. "Akira calm down" Tadashi, Akira's fiancé was calming her down. "No way I'm gonna calm down Hikari is back and that monster didn't even tell us" Akira said opening the door in Kei's office.

Akira was with the whole gang, Ryuu knew that Hikari came back and he somewhat slip telling Akira this. He mouthed Kei a 'sorry'. "You monster wh-" Akira's fuming was caught off finish when Kei shoved her Hikari's letter. "I never ask anyone's help but if **we** all want to see Hikari then we should work together" he stated.

Akira's anger vanish and nodded. She really wants her Hikari back. The others also agreed, they missed Hikari and they can't take Kei being in a devastated state. Kei has lock up himself from everyone ever since Hikari left. He looks like a robot doing his job. He never smiled after Hikari left; it seems that the light in his life was gone.

Hikari was feeling in a good mood, she knows Kei already read the letter. She was in Seijuro's Branch in Japan checking whatever the problem was. "Good Morning Seijuro-sama" all the workers she passed by greeted her. She went to the main office, only greeted by a man that is in the same age as her. "Welcome back Hikari" the guy turned around and hugged Hikari. "Yeah I'm back Kise" Hikari hugged back. "So what's the problem?" Hikari asked, sitting on the couch on Kise's office. "Hmm… I have some contracts I don't know if I'll sign" Kise answered handing her some files. Hikari noticed it was from her friends. "I met with them and they seem okay" Kise said continuing his job. Hikari read the contracts slowly and carefully. "Hmm… I should meet with them to make sure of it" Hikari replied smirking. Kise laughed, "Fine you're choice Ms. Seijuro" Kise teased Hikari. "Kise!" Hikari scolded.

First off Saiga's

Hikari thought she'll go to Yahiro and see if this guy was cocky as ever. She heard that Yahiro and Megumi were married a month ago, oh how she wanted to attend but she needs to stay in the main branch.

Kei asked Akira to check the people who arrived at the airport this week, it was hard though….

"Excuse me ma'am did you set an appointment?" a receptionist asked eyeing Hikari or more like Sooyeon. *Again with this appointment thingy* Hikari thought. "Ah yes, Seijuro Sooyeon" Hikari said with a smirk. The receptionist widen in shock. Well it's not every day that you'll meet the 'dragon lady' of the business world. "At the 5th floor ma'am" the reception said. Hikari nodded and thanked the receptionist

At the time Hikari he saw Megumi's husband. "Hello Ms. Seijuro" Yahiro greeted. Hikari laughed inside, she can't believe this guy would be this formal. "Nice seeing you too, Mr. Saiga" Hikari said in a polite manner.

Hello Chibi_Angel or Sica is here!

Sorry if the update is short. I'm busy with these days cause of my gymnastics and piano lessons. I'm a busy 16 years old I know. I'm also helping with my family business more like learning it. Well I can't update for a month I guess? So please you review my readers or Chibis!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own S.A.**

* * *

Yahiro raised a brow at the laughing lady in front of him, "Is something funny Ms. Seijuro?" he asked casually, yes he is getting annoyed being played by this girl, reminds him of….. Hikari.

"I can't believe you're so naïve Yahiro Saiga" Hikari said removing her green contacts revealing her blue orbs.

Yahiro gaped at the sight no, he was surprised. "Well isn't it Miss Hikari Hanazono" he said amused. Hikari laugh.

"Don't worry about the contract, I already sign it. I'm just here to visit you" Hikari said.

Yahiro can't believe what he is seeing now. The old Hikari is still there but she… changed so much. She isn't the girl who acts before thinking. She changed drastically was the only thing Yahiro can think of.

"I changed a lot didn't I?" Hikari asked propping her elbows in to the desk. Yahiro was taken aback. 'Now she has mind reading skills…. Now she might be better than Kei in some things' he thought.

Yahiro nodded, "You did change a lot Hikari" he said amusement tingling in his voice. Hikari laughed again and it made Yahiro think he was teasing her.

"Oh well I got to go before someone spills that Sooyeon Seijuro just arrived at Saiga's. I don't want a smart guy and a herd of paparazzi go searching for me" she said standing up.

"Oh and by the way don't tell anyone I'm Hikari okay?" she asked tilting her head. Yahiro raised a brow, he was curious what benefit he would receive from hiding Hikari's little secret.

"You'll enjoy the show" was the only thing Hikari said before leaving Yahiro's office, leaving a dumb founded Yahiro.

* * *

While Hikari was exiting the main building he bumped to someone, she looked at the girl who she bumped and notices it was none other than Megumi Yamamoto-Saiga.

"Gomen, I wasn't looking at the way" Hikari said bowing, she was wearing her contacts so she was safe. "No it's fine" Megumi said shaking her head.

'She's using her voice now?' Hikari thought, and noticed Megumi also changed, her hair was shorter than before but her aura was literary happy.

Hikari nodded before bidding Megumi good bye, before going back to the Seijuro's main building.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kei

Kei was now scanning the list of people who just arrived this week through the airport. 'If she came back, she must've used the plane or did she arrive by boat?' he asked himself.

He was reading the names of the people again and again but what caught his eye was the name of the 'dragon empress'. 'Sooyeon Seijuro' he thought, from news papers he read to magazines about Sooyeon he saw her resemblance with Hikari.

But her eyes seems different, Hikari's eyes were blue not green. But he didn't thought that the girl was wearing a mere contact lenses, did he get a little less smart when his light fade away?

He was deep in thoughts when someone message him.

_From: Unknown_

_Not everything you see is real_

_-H.H._

Kei smirked, the only person he knows that has that initials is Hikari, but now he seemed more confused. 'Heck Hikari is getting good with these mind games of hers' he thought.

"Not everything you see is real" he whispered to himself. Then he started flipping through the files again of the people who arrived at the airport.

Looking for the initials H.H. but no luck the only one he saw is S.S. which means Sooyeon Seijuro how ironic since that is the same person he is looking for.

Oh Kei, must think of the clues again and apply it to who she resembles the most….

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So here I am with an update! Sorry for not updating I've been busy with stuff an school is starting again, hassle. And I've been reading a book 'She's Dating the Gangster' I was inspired to make a fic about it but then post poned the idea. **

**Oh and by the way I'm looking for a beta reader so for those who are interested tell me! See you in the next chapter of It's Me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back everyone! Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own S.A.**

* * *

Hikari was busy with reviewing the files her secretary gave her; she's been working non-stop since last week making her a little bit weak.

While signing some files her phone rang, debating with herself is she should answer it but answer it.

"Hikari" her brother's voice filled with concern as he says her name.

"Yes?" she asked cocking a brow, curious why her brother call her in the middle of the night.

"Don't tire yourself, remember what the doc-"

"Yes, I know" Hikari said with a sigh. "I need to go now, I have some work to do" with that she hung up. Their conversations always ended up like that when they talk about her health.

'Can you do it on the right time Takishima?' she thought as she looks at the ring on her hand.

* * *

The S.A with Yahiro and Sakura talked about how they'll find Hikari. Yahiro has been a good actor since he didn't spit out that he met the girl.

They said they already have a lead where Hikari is, some part in Tokyo near the Tokyo hotel which is in fact where Hikari is staying.

While everyone was busy with 'finding Hikari' a mysterious letter arrives.

Akira picks it up and gave it to Kei knowing it'll be a clue from Hikari. Kei opened the letter and started reading it.

_I guess you know where I am already right Takishima? But you need to hurry up before your time is up. _

Everyone's eyes widen except for Yahiro. "We need to hurry up if we want to see Hikari-chan" Sakura said as she called some private detective.

Everyone nodded, "We'll find her soon Kei" Ryuu comforted his friend; he knows Kei is already on the verge to wish he can search the whole Japan recklessly just to find his light.

* * *

Hikari stared at her reflection; her skin is pale due to doing her works non-stop. 'How ironic, I told him not to do work alone but here I am doing what he does' she thought.

Hikari is gonna have a meeting with Ryuu, the usual outfit when she goes to her meeting only she let her hair fall.

Hikari looked at the door in front of her, slowly raising her hand to knock.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in" she heard Ryuu's voice, she opened the door letting herself in. "How are you Ryuu?" she asked tilting her head. She removed her contacts awhile ago.

"I'm fine Hikari, but Kei-" he was cut off by Hikari's 'I know'. "Knowing him, he'll find me by the next two weeks" she continued.

"But can you please keep this a secret from everyone. I just want to surprise them" Hikari said as she smiled at Ryuu.

Ryuu sighed and nodded; "If they don't find out in two weeks?" he asked propping his elbows to the desk.

Hikari shook her head, "They'll find me….. He'll find me" Hikari said with a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter I'm busy with school and I'm choosing a theater piece for auditioning for our school's drama club **

**I hope everyone would understand! And thanks for the reviews from the previous chapters! **

** Anitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa: Thanks for the regular reviews! I totally appreciate it!**

**Muzteria: Yes, I am a Pilipina! And I know how you feel about 'She's dating the gangster! **

**Guest: Thank you for your kind words! And also like 'She's dating the gangster' even though it has a sad ending!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Totally sorry for the late update *shot* First I was busy with school and projects and with the drama club, and heck they even put me up for our school's tennis varsity. And I was busy reading 'The Fault in Our Stars' by John Green. LOVE IT**

**So I do not own S.A.**

* * *

She felt as if her whole body was on fire. Her body was filled with sweat, her hands shaking as she search for her medicine.

One final view before she lost her conciousness, she saw the door open.

* * *

Atsushi was pacing around the emergency room of Tokyo Hospital. Gripping his hair ever so often. "I knew this would happen!" Atsushi said as she leaned harshly on the wall.

Miyuki, Hikari's secretay and also the one who saw her passed out inside her office glanced at the Hanazono who was in distress.

"She is pushing herself this days" Miyuki explained remembering Hikari doing almost all the jobs in the company with a smile on her face.

"Why is she so stubborn?" Atsushi asked, "Didn't she cared about her health?" he continued.

Finally the door of the ER finally opened revealing Iori Tokiwa. Iori was a doctor in Tokyo Hospital, he also knows about Hikari's sickness, Lung Cancer which she obtained before she left Japan 3 years ago.

"Is... Is she fine?" Atsushi asked his face painted with worry. He wasn't use to this when Hikari was having her usual attacks in America.

Iori sighed which seems so bad for the older guy. "It's getting worse day by day" Iori explained. Atsushi sighed, he knew that sending Hikari back to Japan would cause complications. He sighed, "Can I see her?" Atsushi asked worried dead about his younger sister.

Iori nodded, "The nurses transfered her to room 301" Iori said.

* * *

Hikari felt a pang in her head as she opened her blue orbs. Her vision came in a blur at first, closing her eyes again she heard her brother's voice. "Hikari are you fine?" he asked worriedly. Hikari blinked and nodded her head. This isn't the first time she has seen this scene.

Her brother pacing around the room, Miyuki sitting still and some doctors surrounding her. "Are you okay?" Atsushi asked before Hikari fainted again.

* * *

**So how is it? I know it's very short *shot* **

**Please leave your review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! **

**I'm finally back and here I am updating 'It's Me'**

**Thanks for reviewing at the previous chapter! **

**And remember I don't own Special A (sadly)**

* * *

"Hikari are you s-" Atsushi was caught off for nth time today. He was asking Hikari if she still wants to stay here in Japan. Hikari's doctors were at the States. There her health is well manage. Everything she needs is there. Hikari sighed, she has been doing that lately when Atsushi is taalking with her. Oh how she hated the fact that her lungs sucking at being lungs. "2 weeks Hikari" Atsushi said firmly, in their business Hikari was in charge but when it comes to sibling decisions. You can clearly tell Atsushi has the upper hand.

"But-" Hikari tried to talk to Atsushi but, "No buts" Atsushi said staring at Hikari. Hikari sighed again, wow she really is doing that much this days. "Okay deal" Hikari finally agreed. 'Oh Kei please be faster' Hikari thought.

* * *

Kei was surprised that Sui arrived with a white envelope. Kei signaled Sui to leave the letter on his table, he was very tired from work and finding Hikari. Glancing on the envelope on the table he swiftly grab it and open it.

* * *

Dear Kei,  
The clock is ticking, tic toc tic toc~ Will you be able to find me? I hope so, See you soon!

* * *

Kei sighed, now this was getting tougher, thinking why won't Hikari show herself to him now. Why is she giving him a hard time? Kei dialed Akira's phone. "Any improvement?" he asked, Kei really wanted to see Hikari. 3 years were long already.

* * *

"He is very eager to see you" Yahiro said as he drop by to visit the one and only Hikari. Hikari laughed lightly, she was surprised Yahiro decided to give her a visit today. "How did you find out?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Yahiro eyed Hikari, seeing her makes him guilty for not telling Kei. Hikari became so pale, she became very thin you can tell that she is just made of skin and bones. Her cheerful eyes became a little dull.

"Atsushi told me" Yahiro answered simply as she took a seat on the couch. He was impressed that Hikari got a VIP room in the hospital. "2 weeks eh?" Yahiro said chuckling lightly, Atsushi told him almost everything. "He told you... But yes I only got two weeks to keep thi game running" Hikari said trying to sound cheerful.

"Do you mind me asking something?" Yahiro asked cocking his head to the side. Hikari smiled, "You already ask me Yahiro" Hikari said with humor on her voice. Yahiro slightly glared at the girl, "Why are you doing this?" he finally asked, curious why the girl is doing this. Hikari was silent for awhile, Yahiro knew Hikari was thinking what to say to him.

After few moments, Hikari finally answered. "To prepare him, no not him... All of you" she said not looking at something. Yahiro raised a brow at Hikari, 'Prepare for what?' he asked himself. "I only got months left, weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds. I don't know when I'm going to die. And leaving you for 3 years is to prepare you guys to... Live without me... Go on-" but she was cut off. "Kei and the others won't let you die easily" he said simply.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Short again? Yeah I'm pretty sorry! I'm super busy this past days. Please R and R!**

**See you in the next chapter of 'It's Me'**


End file.
